


The Rise of Raven

by TheRogueShinobi



Series: Rigmor of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueShinobi/pseuds/TheRogueShinobi
Summary: Raven and her friend Ralof barely escape Helgen with their lives... and run headfirst into a new kind of adventure.Follow along with Raven as she explores not only the boundaries of Skyrim and Cyroidl... but perhaps even the boundaries of love.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rigmor of Bruma
Series: Rigmor of Tamriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176029
Kudos: 3





	1. An Introduction

“I don’t believe it myself. Dragons… returning?” Ralof said to me as we left the cave.

The two of us paused and looked out at the sky. After barely escaping our deaths, avoiding imperials, and dodging a dragon, it was a much needed rest. Ralof however, interrupted my thought process with his next comment.

“There we go. Looks like it’s gone for good this time. We should head to Windhelm. See if Ulfric has returned. The empire can’t really stop us this time” Ralof said, and flashed a grin at me.

“Sure. But after today’s events, I could use a pint” I replied as we ran past trees while going down the hillside. 

“Sleeping Giant inn?”

“You know it Raven” Ralof replied, grinning.

“Hopefully after today’s events… I care to never see a dragon again. A pint will do us both well, old friend” I replied.

…

I couldn’t see Riverwood ahead of us but I knew we were almost there. I had taken this road many times before, when making deliveries to Riverwood.

“Did you see those Thalmor back there, up the hill towards that old mine? Seems to be they were looking for trouble” I said to Ralof, and kicked at the dirt beneath my shoes.

“Not uncommon. But after the dragon attack at Helgen, you do have to wonder…” Ralof said. 

...

“Hey you there, please. Someone help!” An unfamiliar voice called out to us both.

Ralof and I immediately looked at each other and stopped in our tracks. I placed my hand on my sword’s hilt and was ready to unsheathe it within a moment’s notice when someone emerged from the treeline. Young imperial woman from the looks of it. She was dressed in fur armor and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

“What is it woman?” Ralof replied in a cautious tone.

“A girl. She’s badly wounded and close to death” The woman said in worried tone.

“....How do we know you’re not pulling our leg?” Ralof responded before I could, hand also on his sword.

“Would I really come running out to you from the treeline, blood on my gauntlets?” She replied in a harsh tone.

“Fair enough” I interjected, and removed my hand from my sword.

“Follow me” The mysterious woman replied before darting off into the woods.

…

“She’s here… She jumped from the treeline above. The tree saved her fall, but only just” The woman replied as we stopped by the foot of a forest cliffside.

A young woman, not much older than I was laying in a bloody heap. Her iron armor was adorned with blood and she lay there, not moving apart from the occasional breath.

“I have a camp, not far from here. Just across the lake. If you wouldn’t mind helping me get her there, I would be eternally grateful” The woman replied.

I nodded at her before turning to face Ralof.

“Ralof. Inform Gerdur and Hod of what happened at Helgen. If you wouldn’t mind swinging by Lucien’s shop and grabbing some healing potions, I would be most grateful” I said to him.

He shook his head.

“I will make sure you get past those damn elves. Then, I will return to Riverwood and get the supplies you need” 

I nodded wordlessly before turning back to the unconscious woman and kneeling down. 

“Here goes nothing…” I mumbled, before I put my arms under her body and picked her up. If she wasn’t unconscious, this position would be quite intimate.

“Raven, my friend… With all jokes aside, this isn’t what I meant when I said that you needed to pick up more women…” Ralof said, a massive grind crossing his face afterwards.

I could sense a growing redness spreading across my cheeks as I opened my mouth and attempted to reply. However, I could not and I instead glanced over at the mysterious woman who’s cheeks were tinged pink. She was stifling a laugh.

“....Are we quite done here?” I muttered rather harshly, looking away from Ralof.

“Y… Yes!” The woman replied and darted off into a nearby area with Ralof and I following her.


	2. An Introduction

After a few hours, I had found myself at the strange woman’s campsite, a place that was tucked away in the forest by Illinata’s deep. 

“You can put her down here. I need to get her armor removed, see exactly what we’re dealing with here” The woman said to me.

“Ay lass, I can do that. But please, tell me your name” I responded as I picked up the unconscious woman from the boat.

“My name’s Rose. How about yours?”

“I go by Raven” I replied as I walked over to one of the fur tents.   
I knelt down and laid the unconscious woman down on top of one of the fur rolls.

“Need to see what we’re dealing with here…. Hang on” Rose said. 

I took that as my cue to stand up and move over by the campfire where I knelt down beside my pack. My fingers closed around a familiar bottle inside and I was about to pull it out when I heard Rose gasp.

“By the nine…” Rose said.

I dropped my pack and stood, then glanced over at the unconscious woman. A deep cut ran diagonally across her back, covered in a mixture of dried and fresh blood.

“You don’t have to stay and help us. I saw the way that you and your friend from earlier were talking. Is it true, there was a dragon at Helgen?” Rose asked me, while she tended to the young woman.

I nodded in response. 

“I will stay and help. This woman needs all the help that she can get. Tell me what you need and I will make my way to Riverwood immediately” I replied.

“Clean bandages, some healing potions, and a few other things. If it’s available too, some cabbages and proteins. If she survives, she’ll need them to heal up” Rose said to me and tossed a coin filled pouch at me. 

I made my way toward my pack and had just managed to sling it over my shoulder before being interrupted once more.

“Oh… And if it’s not too much, could you take her cuirass?” Rose replied.

“Already on it” I said, a faint smile crossing my face as I picked it up.  
“Excellent. I’d tell you to stay safe, but Riverwood’s a safe little town” Rose replied.

…

I wanted to make my trip in Riverwood quick, intending on only picking up necessities. That is, until I ran into Ralof.

“Raven. I have the potions you requested. How is our friend doing, from before?” Ralof said as he passed me a small sack full of items.

“She’s pretty badly wounded… But I think that she’ll make it through. I’m on my way to the trader, then I need to drop off something with Alvor before returning” I replied as I kept walking toward the trader.

“Let me return with you” Ralof replied.

I shrugged, then grinned while we walked.

“I know if I told you no, you wouldn’t even listen to me” 

“Damn right woman” Ralof shot back, another grin crossing his face.

\---

We returned to the campsite just as it was beginning to get dark. Rose had jogged down to the boat to meet us, a worried look across her face vanishing immediately.

“Here. Something tells us she’ll need everything thats in there” Ralof said as he passed Rose the bag of potions.

“Thank you. I still don’t even know her name though…” Rose said as the three of us made our way to the campfire.

“Her name is Rigmor. That crest on her cuirass? Bruma. Dead giveaway… I saw her name and a poorly drawn photo on a Wanted poster” I replied.

“...That’s not good. I need to get her out of here before any more Thalmor cause trouble…” Rose muttered, as she tended to Rigmor.

“You hesitated at the end. What is the matter? Is there anything we can do for you?” Ralof asked.

“I haven’t the coin to even get out of Skyrim and back into Cyrodil. But… I’ll find a way to get out of here” Rose replied, sounding rather ashamed.  
“Here. Wait a moment” I replied as I reached into my pack and pulled out a large bag full of Septims. I tossed it to her, then continued talking. 

“That was my last bonus with the Stormcloaks. Something tells me that you need it more than I do” I replied.

“Thank you. You’re different than anyone I’ve met. Both of you. Now, get some sleep. I’ll go in a few hours and pick the cuirass up. After everything that happened at Helgen, something tells me you’ll both need it” Rose replied, smiling softly.

I nodded and climbed into one of the tents, grateful that I would finally be able to get some sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story after taking several years of hiatus from writing. I'm excited to be getting back into this, so please leave me some feedback if you can!


End file.
